Aquellos Ojos Verdes
by ElfoEnPatineta
Summary: Yuuto Kiba tiene recuerdos de su cruel pasado, los cuales empezaran a causarle molestias en su vida actual. Hasta que Asia Argento, la joven rubia de ojos verdes impacta en la vida de Kiba de manera que el nunca se imagino, Kiba pasara por pensamientos y emociones extrañas, viviendo circunstancias que lo llevaran a descubrir y proteger el amor que el siente por ella.
1. Un día poco confuso

**HOLA A TODOS! Bueno quiero aclarar que este es mi primer Fan fic, puede tener varios fallos pero quiero que me den su opinion de esta historia escrita por mi sobre High School DxD, Mi anime favorito **_(Uno de los pocos que me gustan porque realmente no me agrada mucho el anime)_ **Bueno espero que esta historia les agrade.****  
><strong>

**Esta historia tratara de un romance que surgirá entre los personajes de Asia Argento y Yuuto Kiba. Para darles mas detalles, la historia sera protagonizada por Yuuto Kiba, y se conservan muchas cosas de la trama original de DxD, se darán cuenta ****fácilmente.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste esta sencilla historia y la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero aclarar que yo no soy el Dueño de High school DxD y ni tampoco tengo propiedad de ninguno de sus derechos. yo como fanatico, solo escribiré un relato de ficción sobre DxD.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AQUELLOS OJOS VERDES<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Un día poco confuso.**

_Todo comenzó en un bosque templado durante la noche. Era invierno, el pasto, rocas, tierra y raíces estaban enterrados bajo la espesa nieve. Casi no había ruido, solo se escucha al viento soplar mientras nevaba. Debajo de los arboles se ve a un niño rubio despavorido que apenas si puede moverse._

_El niño esta gravemente herido, y esta retorciendoce del dolor, hasta que una luz emerge iluminado sus alrededores, puede ver que la luz proviene de una figura femenina muy muy joven, la cual porta ropa abrigadora y un cabello carmesí enorme, la cual parece estar llamándolo a el._

_El pobre niño apenas si alcanza a comprender lo que esta completa desconocida le dice: "Vive para mi", con esto el niño de nombre Yuuto Kiba, comprende que esta desconocida, pretende salvarlo de morir. De pronto, la pelirroja le lanza un hechizo al niño, quien después de este acto, decide pararse frente a esta pelirroja, de nombre Rias Gremory._

_Kiba aun sigue débil, y el devastador frió del bosque esta causándole dolor, pero se levanta. Tarda un tiempo en poder pararse erguido completamente, pero finalmente lo logra y unas alas negras brotan de su espalda. El niño siente un gran alivio._

_La misteriosa joven le pregunta lo siguiente una vez que le ve mejor: "Dime querido esclavo, ¿Que te sucedió antes de terminar moribundo en la nieve?". Tan solo dice esto, al pequeño Yuuto Kiba empieza a sentir coraje y a la vez un agudo dolor de cabeza, donde escucha a muchas voces de niños gritando de dolor._

De pronto todo se desvanece en un destello que sucedió en la conciencia de Yuuto Kiba, quien acababa de despertarse de este sueño que fue un perfecto recuerdo. El se encuentra acostado en la cama de su habitación, de la enorme residencia Hyoudou.

El rubio se encuentra en un estado de molestia, siente un ligero dolor de cabeza, y se da cuenta que no recuerda muy bien las cosas, descanso por rato mas para ver si la molestia desaparecía, pero esta no se iba.

Kiba decide levantarse de la cama y prepararse para el día, el se siente un poco molesto por haber soñado ese recuerdo, ya que fue la peor experiencia de su vida.

"Vamos Kiba apúrate, Rias preparo huevos fritos para el desayuno, si no te apuras me lo acabare todo jajaja." dijo el chico llamado Issei desde la puerta de Kiba, quien se apresura a vestirse y bajar a la cocina.

Una vez en el comedor estaba el grupo Gremory desayunando cotidianamente, una cantidad enorme de chicas y pocos varones en la familia.

Kiba saludo a todos y se sentó en la mesa, una vez todos comiendo Kiba empezó a sentirse algo cansado con algunas molestias, Rossweisse lo nota y le pregunta delicadamente: "Oye Yuuto ¿Estas bien?" . "Si, tranquila, no es nada, estoy bien." le respondió el rubio intentando soportar su ligero malestar.

"Haces gestos amargos, como su no hubieras dormido bien anoche" le menciona Rossweisse pero Yuuto le vuele a responder lo mismo. Después Kiba se da cuenta que en la mesa hay 3 lugares vacíos, pero no recuerda de quien son.

"Emm, presidenta Rias, ¿Quienes faltan de desayunar?" Kiba le pregunta a Rias, quien le responde: "El trió de la iglesia salio temprano de la mansión, fueron a comprar artículos para su pequeña capilla que están construyendo en el patio de atrás".

Kiba pensó en su mente: " ¿Trió de la iglesia? ". Yuuto empezó a pensar en alguien quien no recordaba bien, hasta que de sorpresa, 3 chicas entran por la puerta principal de la casa.

"Ya llegamos" Se escucha a Irina decir una vez cerrando la puerta. "Trajimos lo que nos pediste Issei" Se escucha a Xenovia gritándole ligeramente a Issei, quien se levanta de la mesa y se dirige corriendo hacia ellas. Kiba las reconoce pero no se puede acordar bien de la tercera chica, hasta que una chica rubia de ojos verdes llego al comedor.

"Buenos dias Presidenta" Dice la joven rubia Asia Argento. "buenos días Asia, veré si todavía sobra algo de comida para ustedes 3" le responde la pelirroja.

Kiba estaba totalmente impactado al contemplar a Asia, el rubio solo podía fijarse en ella una vez que se acordó de quien era.

Yuuto contemplaba a Asia, miraba su bonita cara, sus ojos verdes, sus labios, su pelo amarillo que parecía brillar como si fuera de oro puro, se fijaba en su figura femenina aun en desarrollo, el se dijo a si mismo en su mente: "Nunca... Antes... había visto a alguien tan hermosa como ella...".

Mientras tanto, Koneko, estaba observando detenidamente a Kiba, como si supiera que es lo que le esta sucediendo. Ella supo de inmediato que Yuuto sentía amor por Asia.

Paso el rutinario día, los integrantes del clan Gremory habían acabado sus actividades cotidianas, al caer la tarde, las chicas pasaban el rato en la sala principal de la casa, no se movían de allí. Por lo que al castaño Hyoudou Issei, le pareció una perfecta oportunidad para buscar a Kiba y a Gasper, los únicos varones del clan. Issei busco reunirse con ellos y platicarles de un plan que el tiene en mente, ya que ninguna de las chicas por el momento podrá distraerlo.

Kiba esta en su habitación, apartándose del grupo por un tiempo, el esta profundamente metido en sus pensamientos, de donde le venían ideas. El llegaba a pensar: "No comprendo que me pasa, que estoy sintiendo por ella","¿Estaré enfermo? no, nunca antes había sentido una sensación como esta".

El rubio seguía metido en sus ideas cada vez mas confusas, no llegaba a nada concreto, "¿Que es esto?,¿Debería decirlo a alguien? No no, seria mala opción, ¿Porque no me acordaba bien de Asia? que..." hasta que alguien lo interrumpe tocando su puerta.

"Kiba, soy yo issei" . "¿Que quieres issei?" dijo el Rubio al abrir la puerta, pero Kiba noto que Gasper transformado en varón, acompañaba a Issei.

"Mira Kiba, tengo que platicarte de un plan que tengo yo. Tu, Yo y Gasper somos los únicos hombres del clan, y siento que nosotros tenemos que tener nuestro espacio privado, donde platicaremos, nos relajaremos y pasaremos el tiempo alejados de las chicas. ¿Que te parece? "

"Suena bien, ¿Como cuando podríamos empezar?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Tal vez la próxima semana, el viernes después de la escuela estaría perfecto". Le respondió Gasper.

"Así, por cierto, ¿si te enteraste que Asia sera vocalista para cantar en la escuela?" le aviso Issei a Kiba.

"Wow, enserio, ¿cuando sera?"

"El próximo jueves sera su ensayo aquí en la casa, pero su presentación sera en 2 semanas, espero que vayas" Le contesto el castaño.

"Veré si voy, a por cierto Issei kun, te queda bien esa playera de _SUPER_ _STREET KILLER 90"_

_"_Así es cierto, les pedí a Irina y a Xenovia que me la compraran, es que me fascina este videojuego. Bueno eso fue todo Kiba, Adios"

"Si nos vemos , Adios Issei san, Adios Gasper san." kiba Dijo antes de cerrar su puerta, Issei y Gasper se retiraron.

Kiba estaba muy emocionado con la noticia que Issei le dio sobre Asia, tanto que su dolor de cabeza desapareció.

El volvió a pensar en si mismo, ya que sentía una enorme emoción. Tenia un montón de ganas por ver a Asia cantar, y se puso ansioso mientras pensaba:

"Asia chan cantara en un gran escenario ?, ¿Cómo sera su voz ?, ¿debería ir?"

Luego el rubio Kiba se toco el pecho con la mano, sintiendo a su corazón palpitando con fuerza.

Se dijo a si mismo: "No puede ser, ¿Sera posible?"

Kiba se sentó en el piso y hablo para el solo: "Creo... creo que estoy enamorado de ella".

Mientras tanto Koneko estaba escuchando a escondidas del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Kiba, confirmando lo que sospechaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí llega el episodio de hoy, Espero que les allá gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, después seguiré con la historia de como Kiba seguirá enamorado de Asia hasta hartarse.<strong>

**Si se que fue corto pero vamos, es mi primer fan fic.**

**Me gustaría que me dijeran en cuales aspectos puedo mejorar etc. **

**Bueno chicos y chicas, espero que les allá agradado esta historia, estén al pendiente de sus continuaciones, por favor comenten que les pareció.**

**Voy a responder sus comentarios en el próximo capitulo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Una mañana desastrosa

**Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el primer episodio de esta historia, y ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo, donde Yuuto kiba se seguirá enamorando cada vez más Asia Argento hasta que le sucedan cosas inesperadas.**

**Les quiero avisar un par de cosas. Este episodio sera un poco mas largo, y en una parte habrán unas cuantas groserías, les pido que lo toleren, ya que por eso esta historia es clasificación T****. solo para que no vengan a quejarse.**

**Espero que les guste y se interesen por lo nuevo que esta historia planteara.**

**También**** espero que me digan en que aspectos puedo mejorar la historia, recuerden que este es mi primer Fan Fic.**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Quiero aclarar que yo no soy el Dueño de High school DxD y ni tampoco tengo propiedad de ninguno de sus derechos. yo como fanático, solo escribiré un relato de ficción sobre DxD.<strong> **

* * *

><p><span><strong>AQUELLOS OJOS VERDES<strong>

**Capítulo 2. Una mañana desastrosa.****  
><strong>

_En el centro de un bosque cubierto por la nieve, dos individuos se encontraban hablando en medio de la noche. La pelirroja Rias Gremory, le preguntaba al niño que acaba de salvarlo de morir. "¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te sucedió antes de que yo te encontrara?". El niño rubio se apretaba la cabeza con las manos, dando a entender que tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza._

_El niño llamado Yuuto Kiba, le respondió a Rias: "Emm, no, no puedo acordarme de nada, solo... solo escucho... escucho voces." La joven pelirroja pone una cara seria y le vuelve a preguntar: "Voces ¿Solo recuerdas voces? ¿No te suenan familiares esas voces? ¿Puedes entender lo que dicen?"._

_ Kiba aun seguía con su agudo dolor de cabeza, y le responde: "No, no no reconozco esas voces, parecen... parecen... parecen que dicen mi nombre... creo... creo que están gritando, un momento, las voces... las voces... son... ¿son mis amigos?". Le decía el niño rubio esforzándose por hablar lo mejor que podía en ese momento._

_"Sabes esclavo, recordar que fue lo que te sucedió antes de que yo te encontrara te esta haciendo mucho daño, mejor no sigas, no quiero ver que te lastimes". Kiba sintió un pequeño alivio y le respondió amablemente a Rias: "De acuerdo, su majestad".  
><em>

_Rias suelta una pequeña Risa y le dice a Kiba: "Jajaja, Tranquilo esclavo, no tienes porque decirme su majestad, solo llamame Presidenta, o Presidenta Rias,**,** nada mas, ya que tu ahora eres parte de mi clan."_

_De pronto, a lejos se podían escuchar las voces de personas que corrían desesperadamente, como si buscaran algo. Estos hombres llevaban mascaras, portaban rifles y tenian linternas con las que revisaban todos los arboles del bosque, en búsqueda de su objetivo: "ALGUIEN LOGRA VERLO" "EN DONDE SE METIÓ ESE ESTÚPIDO NIÑO" "Sargento, no lo encontramos por ninguna parte" "¿Cómo es posible que aun no lo han encontrado?, con el devastador frió de este maldito bosque, el niño debe estar retorciéndose de dolor en la nieve. ¡SIGAN BUSCANDO!_

_Rías__ comprendió al instante que ese grupo de hombres armados buscaba a Kiba, y que ellos habían sido los responsables de que el terminara moribundo en ese bosque. Así que Rias tomo rápidamente al niño rubio de su brazo izquierdo, y le dijo: "Tranquilo, sujetate de mi". El rubio le pregunto algo nervioso: "¿Que? ¿A donde me vas a llevar?"._

_"Tranquilo, no tengas miedo de mi. Yo te llevare a un lugar seguro muy lejos de aqui, pero no te sueltes". Le dijo la pelirroja al niño rubio, quien le respondio: "Esta bien, presienta Rias"._

_Rias sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Kiba, Mientras que hacia aparecer un circulo mágico bajo sus pies, depronto, un enorme destello rojo apareció, y los 2 jóvenes desaparecieron en la luz._

* * *

><p>Cuando el destello rojo se desvaneció, el actual Yuuto Kiba contemplo el techo blanco de su habitación, dándose cuenta de que otra vez soñó con un recuerdo de su cruel pasado.<p>

Tenia un ligero dolor de cabeza, Kiba observo la ventana de su cuarto que estaba abierta, ve que el dia esta despejado, como a el le gustaba, de pronto de la ventana le llego un desagradable olor para el, era alcohol y tabaco, y el joven rubio no toleraba esos vicios, ya que generalmente traen malas consecuencias.

Un poco molesto, Kiba se levanta de su cama para vestirse y prepararse para el día, como era habitual. Pensó en su cabeza "¿Por qué estoy soñando de esos horribles recuerdos? ¿Qué cosas se me llevaran a pensar eso?". Mientras Kiba tendia su cama podía oír a los miembros del clan Gremory para comenzar el día, que era Lunes.

"Issei san, ve a llamarle a Kiba para que baje a desayunar, creo que todavía no se a despertado." gritó ligeramente Rias Gremory,a su prácticamente Novio, Hyoudou Issei, quien respondió alegremente: "LO ARE PRESIDENTA". Kiba oyó los pasos de Issei, quien se dirigía a su habitación, Kiba no se sorprendió porque era predecible lo que iba a suceder.

Hasta que escucho una voz femenina que detuvo a Issei: "Issei san, no te preocupes por despertarlo, yo lo hago, tu ve a desayunar." Kiba se quedo sorprendido y confundió al mismo tiempo, mientras que pensaba: " ¿Por que una de las chicas de la mansión se molestaría en venir a despertarme?". El rubio seguía pensando hasta que Issei respondió:" Esta bien Asia, dile que se apure. "

En ese momento Kiba se quedo paralizado, pensando desesperadamente, se acordo de Asia: "¿ASIA? ¿ASIA ARGENTO? ¿Ella? ¿Esa hermosa chica?" Kiba se sentó en en suelo y recordo lo hermosa que es a Asia para el, lo mucho que esta enamorado de ella, recordaba en silencio hasta que pensó: "¿Pero Ella viene a mi habitación?" De repente oye los pasos pasos de la joven Asia, cada vez mas cerca de su puerta.

El rubio fue invadido por el pánico, comenzó a moverse como loco, mirando a su alrededor diciendoce en voz baja "¿Qué aré, que aré?".

Para su mala suerte, las habitaciones de la mansión Hyoudou no tenían ninguna llave, cualquiera podía entrar en cualquier habitación, excepto la habitación Issei, quien a veces se encierra para sus momentos privados con Rias, o cuando esta molesto y no quiere que nadie le hable. Pero Kiba no tenía el privilegio de Issei, por lo que Asia podría abrir la puerta, Aunque kiba no quisiera.

Yuuto oyó a las pisadas de Asia detenerse justo al otro lado de la puerta, y se oye que esta moviendo el cerrojo para abrirla, Kiba esta a punto de gritar.

Pero en vez de eso, accidentalmente saca volando una de sus espadas, que era su habilidad especial, y corto por la mitad a su cama, dejando a su cuarto echo un desastre, Kiba le grita: "ASIA ASIA ESPERA, NO ABRAS LA PUERTA, NO LA ABRAS ." Asia se detiene, ya que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

La joven Rubia le pregunta: "Kiba-kun, ¿estás bien?". "Sí Asia, estoy bien, no es nada... solo... es que ... estoy desnudo, me bañe y aun no me visto, por favor espera..", Dijo Kiba improvisando. Asia se sonroja y volvió a preguntar: "¿Te bañaste? Pero hoy nadie a usado los baños de la mansión, ¿Porqué estás desnudo?".

Kiba se comenzó a desesperar más y trato de responder: "Es que... como soy un demonio, como tu, yo duermo sin ropa, si no, no puedo dormir.". "Pero, Issei kun duerme con ropa y es un demonio.." Asia le responde un poco temerosa.

Kiba comenzó a tartamudear ya que no tenía ni idea de que decirle a Asia para que no abra la puerta y vea el desastre que dejó en su habitación. Asia se pone más roja al pensar en una idea pervertida, invadida por la curiosidad, le pregunta de nuevo, más temerosa: "¿Esta... estas con alguien Kiba-kun?".

Kiba rápidamente respondió: "Emm, No, no, por supuesto que no, yo estoy solo aquí." Después de esto Kiba agarró rápidamente los pedazos de su cama y con fuerza los arrojó por la ventana de su habitación. Mientras que Asia no dudo ni un segundo más y abrió la puerta. Y solo vio al rubio en medio de su vacía habitación.

"Kiba? ¿Cómo es que te vestiste tan rápido? ¿Y en dónde está tu cama?" le pregunto Asia algo nerviosa y Kiba le responde: "Es que ... Emm ... Mira ... Ayer...".

De repente, se escucho una furiosa voz que venia de la ventana: "MIERDA DE TORO. ¿QUIÉN FUE EL CABRÓN QUE NOS AVENTÓ SU PUTA CAMA?". Kiba se asomó por la ventana para ver que había pasado: "No puede ser", dijo Kiba al ver que las piezas de su cama cayeron sobre Irina y Xenovia, quienes estaban fumando y bebiendo unas cervezas en un pequeño callejón, a un costado de la mansión.

"Pinche Kiba, ¿Nos aventaste tu puta cama?". Irina respondió algo enojada y ebria al ver al rubio asomado por la ventana. "¿Qué te pasa? pinche pendejo." Xenovia respondió, igual de ebria y enojada.

"Disculpen no era mi intención, perdónenme, no sabia que ustedes estaban ahí." Les dice Kiba tratando de calmarlas. "Pinche puñeta, toma esto por andar jodiendo". Le dice Xenovia al arrojarle a Kiba una botella vacía de cerveza, pero la botella le estrella con la pared y Kiba se va.

El rubio se dirige a la puerta de su habitación, pero se sorprende al ver que Asia ya no esta allí, sino que la presidenta Rias y Akeno están paradas justo en medio de la puerta. Rias esta con los brazos cruzados, y con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión muy molesta. Mientras que Akeno esta en su típica expresión diciéndole a Kiba:" Ara ara Kiba kun, la presidenta esta muy molesta contigo".

Kiba intenta defenderse: "¿Pero yo que hecho? no hice nada grave solo..." pero Rias lo interrumpe: "Yuuto Kiba, te quiero ver en el Club del ocultismo después de la escuela, si te demoras sera peor".

El joven rubio no reclamo nada, solo contesto: "Si presidenta, seré puntual", "Eso espero". le respondió por ultimo la presidenta pelirroja. Después de eso, Rias y Akeno se fueron de su cuarto, mientras que Kiba se sentó en el piso angustiado por lo sucedido, pero del otro lado de la puerta, la joven Koneko, Observaba en secreto a Kiba, si que este se diera cuenta.

Paso el día, Kiba tuvo día muy rutinario en la escuela sin que nada lo sorprendiera, en sus clases el solo podía pensar que cosas le diría Rias después de lo sucedido, si realmente estaba muy enojada. Ya podía pensar en le castigo que les estaría esperando, todo por entrar en pánico por la presencia de Asia, la chica de la que el estaba enamorado profundamente.

Cayo la tarde, y las clases en la academia Kou habían terminado, y muchos alumnos ya se estaba retirando de la academia para ir a dormir a sus casas.

Kiba no tuvo otro remedio mas que dirigirse al Club del Ocultismo para recibir su regaño, Aquel edificio era solo usado por el clan gremory cuando están en la escuela, ya que casi todo el tiempo cuando tienen que organizarse para algo, lo hacen en algunas de las salas de la enorme mansión Hyoudou.

Kiba estaba apunto de entrar al edificio, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. "Genial, seré castigo todo por no controlar mi amor por Asia, hasta siento que me lo merezco." se dijo kiba a si mismo antes de abrir la puerta, al entrar, vio que solo estaban Ophis, Ravel, Rosseweisse, y Akeno sentadas y hablando entre ellas, al fondo esta Rias hablando con Irina y Xenovia, quienes aun parecían estar bajo estado de ebriedad.

"La verdad no entiendo como es que ustedes pasaron casi toda la mañana fumando y bebiendo a un lado de la mansión. Shidou Irina, sabes muy bien como se pone Xenovia cuando se emborracha, y tu todavía la invitas a fumar." Decía Rias gremory en un tono ligeramente molesto a Irina, quien le respondió: "Perdone presidenta, solo pretendíamos pasar un buen rato Xenovia y yo". "Si presidenta, realmente no fue malo solo..." Decia Xenovia antes de terminar vomitando en el piso.

"De acuerdo, no necesito saber mas, las perdonare esta vez, pueden irse." Dijo Rias por ultimo, Irina ayudo a Xenovia a levantarse y se fueron, y Rias le dijo a Kiba: "Yuuto Kiba, por favor pasa". Kiba suspiro lo mas silenciosamente que pudo y camino hacia el escritorio donde Rias estaba sentada. Mientras que Akeno se puso a trapear sin quejarse, la parte del piso que Xenovia ensucio.

Una ves que Kiba estaba frente a la Presidenta, esta le hablo: "Kiba kun, Durante todos los años que has formado parte mi clan, siempre has demostrado una conducta madura, decente e inteligente, incluso cuando te separaste de nosotros por el caso de las espadas sagradas. Pero lo que sucedió esta mañana es algo totalmente incomprensible, nunca imagine que pudieras partir tu cama en pedazos y arrojarlos por la ventana de tu habitación, sin dudar de las consecuencias".

Kiba decide responderle a Rias: "Lo lamento presidenta, lo admito todo, fue mi culpa, todo fue por que anoche, tuve pesadillas de mi pasado que usted bien conoce y entre en un estado de pánico, me comporte como loco hasta destrozar mi cama y tratar de ocultarlo. pero también tengo que admitir que mis acciones no fueron realmente graves, digo, la mansión no salio volando en pedazos al menos."

La presidenta comprendió las palabras del rubio y le dijo: "Tienes razón Kiba kun, realmente no hiciste nada grave, aparte de no haber sido por ti, no habríamos sabido nunca de esas borracheras que Irina y Xenovia tienen en secreto. En fin, puedes irte en paz Yuuto Kiba, le dice Rias al joven rubio dándole un tierno beso en la frente. "Gracias presidenta, espero que no vuelva a suceder" dijo Kiba por ultimo antes de marcharse del edificio.

Al salir de allí, Kiba noto que el sol se estaba ocultando y que la noche estaba cayendo, mientras observaba las primeras estrellas que comenzaron a aparecer, entonces Kiba se acordó de Asia, en lo hermosa que le parecía, pero se acordaba mas en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, "Nunca antes había visto unos hermosos ojos como los de ella." se decía Kiba a si mismo, hasta que una voz femenina, seria y sin expresión termino con su feliz silencio.

"¿Estas pensando en ella verdad?" Dijo Koneko, la joven y pequeña chica de pelo blanco, quien estaba esperando a que el joven rubio saliera del Club ocultismo. "Koneko chan, ¿que estas haciendo aquí, porque me estas siguiendo?" Le pregunto Kiba totalmente sorprendido por la presencia de koneko en un momento como este.

"¿Estas pensando en Asia verdad?". pregunto koneko, y Kiba respondió algo molesto: "Emm, NO NO, NO, claro que no, Yo no estoy pensando en ella, yo... es.. Tsuba...". "Por favor Kiba san, los 2 sabemos que lo que sucedió esta mañana en la mansión no fue por tus pesadillas. fue por Asia."

Kiba estaba paralizado al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Koneko, tartamudeaba al intentar responderle, pero Koneko siguió: "Tranquilo, yo no vengo a causarte ningún daño con esto, sino que vengo a ayudarte". "¿Ayudarme? ¿Por que yo nesesitaria ayuda? Este es un asunto mio koneko chan, no tienes por que involucrarte en algo tan típico y ridículo como esto". le respondió el joven rubio con una expresión molesta. Pero aun así, Koneko se le acerco y le hablo en voz baja al oído.

"Kiba san, yo he tenido una terrible pesadilla, y parece ser una predicción. Algo horrible le va a suceder a Asia chan, y provocara algo devastador para Clan gremory, sobre todo para Issei. Eres la única persona a quien le dicho esto por una razón, tu eres el único que puede evitar que esto pase." Kiba quedo muy preocupado al oír estas palabras, hasta que escucho la voz de issei detrás de el.

"Kiba, Kiba, te estaba buscando." Dijo Issei quien venia acompañado por Gasper, quien le pregunto a Kiba "¿ya estas listo?".

Kiba les pregunto: "¿Listo para que?". "Listo para nuestras nuestras parrandas privadas, solo los varones del clan gremory, fue lo que te dije ayer". le respondió el castaño, mientras que Kiba comprendió y les contesto "A si es cierto, claro que si estoy Listo, solo que..." Kiba volteo hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver que Koneko había desparecido.

"¿Que sucede Kiba?" le pregunto Gasper, y el joven rubio le respondió rápidamente: "No, olvídalo, no es nada, ya vamonos, no perdamos tiempo." Los tres varones se marcharon de la academia Kou.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Yuuto Kiba no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Koneko le dijo en secreto a el, las cuales hacen que Kiba empiece a tener mucho miedo por lo que pueda suceder, mientras que se decía en su mente: "No puede ser, ¿En verdad algo malo le sucederá a Asia? ¿a esa hermosa chica?¿De esos hermosos ojos verdes? ¿Que cosa sera lo que suceda? ¿ Y como yo podre evitarlo ?".

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos y chicas, hasta aquí llega el episodio de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan interesado por como seguirá esta historia.<strong>

**Como pudieron ver alargue un poco mas la historia para que el capitulo durara mas y lo disfrutaran un poco mejor.**

**Recuerden que este es el primer Fan Fic que escribo, así que espero que me digan que les pareció este capitulo y que aspectos puedo mejorar, voy a responder sus comentarios, claro, si es que son comentarios ordinarios.**

**El capitulo 3 lo sacare pronto y continuara con Yuuto Kiba y su nuevo asunto que lo angustiara cada vez mas.**

**Bueno, en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
